The Nyquil Incident
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Poor Ginji is feeling sick. However, he hates the taste of medicine. So what does Ban do? Heh heh, well... BanGin!


**A/N: **My friend and I are such geeks. As I lay, crying my eyes out due to my horrendous headache, my friend suggested I take some Nyquil. To which I replied, "Ew, yucky…" Then I thought about how I could chase it down… and yeah. Came up with this idea. Thought, _this is perfect for BanGin!_ Also I wrote this for my good friend, Anna-chan! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Warning:** Contains _love of the same gender_… maybe some light swearing…

**Summary: **Poor Ginji is feeling sick. However, he hates taking medicine. So what does Ban do?

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny GetBackers! Saw-wee!

**Remember:**

"Speech"

Self-Explanatory

* * *

The Nyquil Incident

"I don't feel so swell Ban-chan…" Ginji whined, rolling over in his comfy hotel bed until his blond head was dangling off the edge. Ban was leaning against the window, puffing out gray cigarette smoke into the calm night air. The brunet slid his blue orbs over to his partner who was moaning on the only bed they've seen in weeks. Ginji was indeed looking flushed with tiny beads of sweat starting to dot his forehead. "My head huuuuurts!" And soon shining tears began to well up in those doe eyes.

"You're gonna need to take some medicine," Ban declared, flicking the remains of his cigarette out the frosted window. Strutting over to the modest bathroom, the basic set of their emergency medicine was plunked down on the counter. "Good thing I brought the Nyquil in from the car…"

"Ewwie! No way, Ban-chan!" Ginji cried, wavering as he sprang from his spot, "I refuse that icky medicine! It's taste like… like icky medicine!"

"Very descriptive, Gin," he smirked as he swiped the Nyquil from the pearly counter. Ban turned around to see Gin swaying on the neat bed, looking adorably helpless, but insistent.

"I'm serious! No Nyquil!" the blond exclaimed.

Ban's purple tinted glasses slid down his roman nose as he eyed Ginji. "No?"

"No!" came the defiant huff.

"Not even if I gave you something delicious to help wash it down?" he asked, coyly. Ginji perked up immediately and Ban knew his partner was hooked. Walking over to the double-sized bed, the brunet opened his shirt one button at a time, never taking his hidden eyes off Ginji. The hungry stare gave Ginji reason to gulp, backing up, as Ban's mostly unclothed—and splendid—torso was the only thing in his vision. Twisting open the cap caused the plastic to scratch together. The blonde was expecting that the cap was what he would be drinking from. However Ban poured some of the jade syrup over his forefinger.

"Alright, now lick," Ban ordered. Ginji gasped and Ban wasted no time in straddling the young man. He pushed up against his lover, digit tracing the paler than usual lips. Ginji tongue instantly darted out of his mouth. Sighing in defeat, Gin let his lips part completely and Ban smiled, pushing his medicine-covered fingers inside the moist orifice. That familiar tongue lapped the sticky fluid, swirling around and making sure not to miss a drop. As Ginji sucked, Ban let out a shaky breath, groaning when his finger slid out of the blonde's mouth when he leaned back.

As Ban was hurrying to pour the remaining Nyquil from its petite bottle, he missed his fingers, instead splashing the syrup all across his lower abdomen. Misinterpreting the action, Ginji tilted his head, warm tongue pressed flat on the hard flesh to lick up all the fluid. Ban let out a low hiss. Then, dropping the bottle, he threaded his hands into the impossibly soft sunshine hair. "_Ginji_…!"

The cold sensation of the medicine trickling down towards Ban's navel was soon overtaken by the feel of the wet muscle sliding along the dips and groves of his abs. He chuckled slightly, raking his hands in through Gin's golden hair. Ginji's eyes fell at half-mast, and his breathing puffed hot over Ban's skin. The blond followed the trail of medicine slowly inching over to the boxer band of the brunet. Ban was becoming extremely excited in this new development. His breathing hitched at the thought

Ginji was humming as he slurped the medicine into his mouth. Ban clutched his partner's head, watching as Ginji's hands trembled. He began reaching for the elastic band and tugged it down a centimeter continuing his assault on his stomach. Ban's breathe labored as Ginji kept going lower. Ban was perspiring in the sudden musty heat. Ginji closed his eyes when Ban toyed with the ends of gold strands. Ginji nuzzled into the firm abs. Ban waited for the best part of this game to begin.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until he heard the recognizable snores from the blond in his lap.

"Awwww—C'MON!"

Ban thus learned of Ginji's low tolerance for medicine, Nyquil in particular.


End file.
